The popularity of outdoor barbecue grills has led to an increased need to provide protection for such grills. Outdoor barbecue grills can be quite expensive and an unprotected grill soon loses its attractive, new appearance. In addition, the functionality of an unprotected grill may be compromised.
In general, several examples of covers for outdoor barbecue grills are known. Each of these existing covers, however, has significant disadvantages. For example, wooden covers are heavy, cumbersome, and often unattractive. When the grill is in use, a wooden cover must be removed and placed in a location so as not to interfere with the operator of the grill. A wooden cover when not in use takes up space which, if available at all, could otherwise be used for better purposes.
Conventional canvas covers also have deficiencies. Canvas covers are often unattractive, can be blown off a grill by high winds leaving the grill unprotected, and also must be stored when the grill is in use. Removal, folding, and storage of a conventional canvas cover can be a time-consuming and inconvenient exercise especially in cold temperatures and in wet conditions.